A Call for Help
by Evie Antorcha
Summary: The Supers are in need of help from the world of the XMen. Will they have enough power and time to destroy this mysterious creature. Featuring: Ororo, Logan, Remy, Jean, Scott, Charles and the Incredibles!
1. The Call for Help

Author: Havana girl

A/N: This idea of mine seriously unexpectedly popped into my head. I thought it was really cool to do this crossover (Hopefully no one has done it already.) Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar I tend not to catch them.

Please review it will really make my day! If I get enough reviews I will surelycontinue.

A Call for Help

Professor Xavier was peacefully reading through the pages of Life magazine until Scott franticly burst into the room.

"Professor!" Scott shouted from the doorway of is Xavier's office.

"What's going on?" Professor asked with full concern in his voice as he wheeled towards his prize student.

"Where receiving an odd transmission it sounds like someone in danger." Scott answered back, distress written all over his face.

"Alright is everyone in the briefing room?" Professor asked with a slight frown.

Scott faintly nodded "Most of them."

* * *

"Who are these people?" Jean asked suspiciously as she twirled a lock of red hair with her finger.

Ororo, Logan, Jean, and Remy were all in the briefing room trying to figure out who was sending them the mysterious transmission.

"Well, that's what we're trying to find out." Logan retorted to jean obviously annoyed from her.

"Calm down Logan I'll try and find out." Xavier sternly said, his thick Shakespearean accent resonating through out the dim illuminated room.

Ororo pressed a rounded green button that was on a highly upgraded computer in the corner of the briefing room.

"Please!" A woman shouted in fear. "We need- need" The transmission was begging to fade and skip. "Need you're…" The transmission was down for a moment but then you can hear the woman's voice clearly. "We need your help X-Men! My name is Helen Parr! You're not the only ones with special abilities. Together you can help us obliterate this monster. Please!" The help call cut off from there.

"I honestly do not recognize this woman's voice not even heard her name before. But she does sound in dire need of our help. I will use Cerebro to pin point her location. For the time being, all of you must be patient and be prepared for any obstacle that might head your way my children." Charles sincerely finished.

"But what if this is all some sort of joke, Professor." Remy asked heatedly as he crossed his well sculpted arms over his chest.

"We'll just have to take a chance and see what happens." Xavier declared and exited the room.

* * *

It was surrounding 12:43 am all of X-Men except for Ororo was sound asleep in their own rooms.

Ororo's throat was as dry as a desert and decided to go and retrieve a satisfying glass of water. When she arrived to the kitchen she hastily drank her icy cold water with a sigh of relief. After a few moments she heard negligible static clatter echoing from the massive den.

Ororo grew suspicious and wanted to investigate on the eccentric noise. She slowly put down her empty glass on the counter top and gradually walked into the darken den; prepared for anything that might stand in her way. There was a television sized looking remote that was placed on the middle of the floor. Ororo picked it up and examined the unknown item.

"Hello darling, my name is Edna Mode." The remote began talking in an old female voice. "I'm here to declare that others and I are in terrible need of your help. I was hoping one of you… X-Men would be able to find this remote. It took me quite a while to send it to you but thank god that it did. Now on to business, it says here on my identification computer that your name is Ororo Munroe a.k.a Storm. Your 5'8 130lbs and you have the astonishing gift of controlling the forces of Mother Nature. I'm truly serious about this Miss, Munroe. If say yes right here right now I will immediately teleport you to our world, and explain further matters. If you do not wish to come at least give this to your mentor and see what he has to say about this unfortunate situation. If you and your fellow teammates do not help we might as well sleep in shallow graves in the next 48 hours. Your have exactly 1 minute to decide. Think about it… quickly."

Ororo remained still on the middle of the den with her mouth slightly opened and with amazed features.

33 seconds left.

"Come on darling it's merely a yes or no." Edna placidly commented to the astounded Ororo.

20 seconds left.

"This is ridiculous." Ororo shouted in a whispered tone hopping not to wake anyone up.

14 seconds left.

"Quickly, I'm an impatient person you know." Edna said in an exasperated quality.

8 seconds left.

"But-

"This is not a game choose one of the two possibilities." Edna sternly informed the skeptical Ororo.

3 seconds left.

"Fine, Yes!" Ororo shouted

"You have made an excellent choice. Brace yourself." Edna slyly remarked.

In the blink of an eye Ororo vanished from the den with the remote left behind.


	2. An Eriee Moment

Thanks to all of those out there that reviewed my story. Keep it up! Sorry for the long wait I've been out of town all summer. P.S. Please review! I'm trying to keep up with this story and the more reviews I get the more inspired I'll be. Thanx Everyone!

Discovering a New World

It was 6:20 am. Logan sauntered down stairs in a groggily manner. He obviously did not want to be up this early for the morning danger room sessions. Logan eventually reaches the kitchen seeing Jean and Scott having their usual breakfast of scrabbled eggs, toast and bacon cooked to perfection.

"Good morning Logan." Jean stated then took a bite of her buttered toast.

"Mornin'" Replied Logan absently as he tugged the refrigerator open in search for bottled water.

After a few moments Logan closed the refrigerator with the bottle of water at hand. He twisted the cap off and gulps it down in mere seconds. He then discards the empty plastic bottle into the trash.

"What's the big rush?" Scott asked as he puts his plate and glass into the sink.

"It's going to be a hell of a day." Logan plainly answered back.

"Oh, I know." Jean replied winded. "I have 5 patients today in the med lab." She too steps up and gives her dishes to Scott who was washing them.

"Yeah, well, I'll be in the danger room." Logan announced and exited the kitchen.

While walking through the den to the corridors he suddenly notices an odd looking remote on the corner of the floor. He walks to it and gradually picks it up. "What the hell is this?" Logan says under his breath. He then observes it through taking a light sniff at it.

"Ro?" Logan utters with unease.

He takes the remote with him and walks to the corridors as planned but leaves to see Xavier instead. Along the way he comes across a troubled Remy.

Logan was merely going to ignore him until Remy unintentionally grasped his attention.

"This is not like her." Remy murmured aloud to himself as he continued to walk along. He nearly didn't notice Logan walking right passed him.

"Who are you talking about Cajun?" Logan abruptly asked with his full attention now on Remy.

Remy faintly recoiled at his remark but quickly regained his posture. "Have you seen Stormy? She wasn't in her room or in her green house. She would have said somthin' if she was going out somewhere." Remy declared his concern rising thicker in his voice.

"Remy! Logan!" Jean shouted while she ran towards the two men. "Charles wants us in the briefing room immediately."

"What's going on Chuck?" Logan ordered as he thrashed into the room and hands the strange looking remote to Charles.

"Where did you find this?" Xavier firmly asked and takes the remote from Logan. Xavier wheels over to his multi screen system.

"In the den, Ro's scent is all over it." Logan answered back as he crossed his well built arms over his chest.

"What happened to Stormy Professor I haven't seen her all morning." Remy demanded.

"What does this thing have to do with Ororo?" Scott asked over his mentor's shoulder.

"I'm about to find out." Charles determinedly replied and commenced on doing so.

"So sorry darling for putting you on the spot like that." Edna said to Ororo as she poured her some green tea.

Ororo was seated on a very sharp black colored glass table. She thought the dinning area was beautiful especially how it had rare exotic plants spread through out the room.

"No, it's alright." Ororo assured Edna who was now pouring tea for herself.

"Good, now why won't you follow me, I need to show you something very important." Edna stated while she gestured with her index finger to follow her. With her tea at hand Ororo did what she told and walked behind the rather short woman.

While they were walking though an area that drastically resembled the subbasement back at the mansion; Edna swiftly tapped in a code at a certain door which opened quite quickly on its own.

The room was enormous. It had a colossal multi screen system, and modeled manikins that were dressed in superhero like uniforms. This room was simply remarkable.

"This is truly an amazing room Edna." Ororo said with full admiration on her tongue.

"Thank you darling I know." Edna remarked with poise. She sat in a chair that faced the enormous system she typed in a pass word and then another pass word that was much longer.

"Edna…" Ororo began. "I've been meaning to ask-

"You could ask me that later. Right now I have far more relevant matters at hand." Edna stated all while never taking her eyes off a particular screen on the computer.

Ororo merely stood behind Edna also looking at the same screen. Suddenly a picture of a middle aged man appeared wearing a lab coat and reading glasses, he looked awfully intimidating.

"Who is that?" Ororo asked.

"This here is Dr. Eugene Ashford he highly opposed the continuation of superhero work. As well as prejudice towards anyone who was a super. The public knew about it and half of them supported his beliefs." Edna informed as she quickly typed something else.

"What kind beliefs did he have?" Ororo wondered.

"He and others believed that anyone who had unique abilities should be abolished. He was a mad man that only caused chaos into the city." Edna explained.

"What happened to him?" Ororo inquired in suspicion.

Edna let out a sigh of aggravation. "Luckily he died a few years back thanks to Mr. Incredible, Elaticgirl and Frozone. Unfortunately some disturbance has occurred at his abandon lab. It caused this phantom of a monster to linger with terror among the city. That's where you and your team come in. I have never dealt with this type of monster before. Even Mr. Incredible himself has never encountered anything like it." Edna concluded her lecture with a frown.

"How did you know about the X-Men?" Ororo requested as she sat herself down across from Edna.

"I have my sources through out different worlds. I heard astonishing events and abilities about your team. I must say I was very impressed; and trust me that does not come easy to me." Edna replied as she comfortably leaned back into her chair.

"_Ororo…_

A static voice came from the computer. It sounded much like Charles Xavier.

"Professor?" She replied with hope in her soft voice. She hastily stood on one side of the computer; while Edna started to type something with rapid skill.

Ororo continued to shout her mentor's name although there was no answer from the other side.

"Charles!" She finally shouts in hope he was still there.

"Calm down darling I'm working on a better signal." Edna retort as she sustained her typing with ease.

After moments of continuous silence Ororo was losing anticipation of any response of Charles. Just then she can narrowly hear the voice she was hoping for.

"Ororo are you there!" Charles deep voice held the up most apprehension.

"I'm here Charles!" Ororo shouted back with a burst of sheer joy and relief.

"Are you alright Stormy?" Remy's thick accent can be heard in the background.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied with a warm smile.

"I'm glad that to finally speak to you Professor Charles Xavier." Edna declared; as she laces her hands together on her lap.

"I as well Edna, what is it that you want with us?" Charles questioned.

Suddenly the hiss of Edna's highly quality door can be heard being opened by a tall heavy built man.

"Hey E-

The man can clearly see that company was sooner than expected.

"Oh, hello." Ororo kindly said to the daunting man and hesitantly waved.

"Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible." He gladly introduces himself as he walks to Ororo and firmly shakes her hand with appreciation.

"Ororo Munroe code Storm." She replied and smiled in response.

"Eh, Bob go take Ororo on a tour or something around this place." Edna irritably wavered. "I'm talking business here." Her eyes didn't even glance onto Bob; she only gestured with her hand to shoo away.

"Sure." Bob rolled his eyes at her response and sauntered out of the room along with Ororo.

"Um… there are a lot of things about this place that I don't even know about." Bob commented as they casually walked down the corridor. "All I really know is that Edna Mode is a world famous clothing designer and superhero costumer. That's all I really know I guess." Bob lightly scratched his head and looked around the corridors almost dumbfounded.

"Wow, that's impressive did she design your outfit?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, she did as well as every other superhero I can think of." Bob replied with a smile.

"Well, do you mind if we just walk around." Ororo suggested with a smirk.

Bob nodded in agreement. "That sounds good to me."

As the two famous superhero's were walking down the hall all the sudden Bob felt a slight chill down his spine and tensed up. Ororo raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are you alright?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, it's just that it got cold all the sudden." Bob replied while he rubbed his massive hands together.

They were heading into a rather dark portion of the corridors when Bob felt the chill again.

"Is it that cold in here?" Ororo asked in a far-fetched tone.

Abruptly the creek of a door can be heard on the corner of the dark hallway. Both Ororo and Bob jerk their heads towards the door that suddenly opened on its own.

"What was that?" Ororo asked with nervousness in her voice.

"I don't know but let's go check it out." Bob replied and with confidence stalked to the door, with Ororo behind him he pushed it open. The room was completely dark and there were no signal of anyone.

"Hello is anyone in here?" Bob shouted.

After a few minutes of silence Bob shouts once more.

"Is anyone in here?" Bob remarked with high demand in his voice.

"_What do you think?" _A sinister male voice replied.

Ororo gasped and held onto Bob's shoulder.

"Who are you? Bob ordered with no signs of fear.

"_Your worst nightmare." _

In the very back of the room Bob and Ororo witness a set of glowing red blood eyes and hear heavy breathing as if it's sucking all the air out of the room.

"Reveal yourself!" Ororo demanded. She lets go of Bob's arm and clenched her hands into fists while electricity began to form.

"Reveal yourself!" Ororo demanded once again. This time her inflection changed into a yell and the electricity dancing around her hands grew more intense.

"What's going on?" A male voice questioned as a light flicked on in the room.

Both Ororo and Bob turned to see who it was.

"Remy!" Ororo cried with relief while she rushed over and gave him a hug.

Scott, Logan, Jean and Edna followed behind Remy.

"It's nice to see ya Ro." Logan commented as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"What was all that shouting for?" Edna asked while she folded her arms together waiting for an answer.

"He's gone." Bob whispered in disbelief.

"He is." Ororo said as all the air in her lungs escaped when she faced the same direction as Bob.

"He's back yet again." Edna remarked under her breath.


	3. Down to Buisness

The X-men, Bob and Edna sat at the beautifully designed kitchen island; splashed with dark greens and blues. Edna sat with a stern look on her face as she fondled with her fingers on the table.

"So you're telling me that thing can be Ashford?" Ororo asked; her look contained a hint a fear.

"This thing has been lingering around my place for some time. I wouldn't necessarily say it's a ghost as some of you might call it. I believe that Ashford technically never died. There were no remains of his body after the clash. I think he is after something I hold." Edna replied as her thick eyebrow knitted with frustration.

"What do you think that might be?" Jean asked from across the table.

Edna merely looked at everyone sitting at the table. Her eyes locked everyone else's for a short while. "There is a device that is heavily guarded in a particular section here in our city if its not destroyed in the next 48 hours It will obliterate a super's or in your case mutants powers. It can also kill that everyone in the process" Edna concluded with a sigh.

"But who made such a weapon?" Remy asked as he leaned more comfortably on his chair.

Edna became slightly tense and the rest noticed. "I asked myself that plenty of times. I know Eugene Ashford was greatly involved in the project but it was never completely done and now a year later Ashford's henchmen declared it officially up and running. He must have never died but rather evolved since that fight. He must have. There was never a recovered body at the scene." Edna's voice grew commanding as she slammed her fist onto the table.

Suddenly a blaring siren can be heard sweeping the entire area.

"Everybody! Outside at once! Someone's here." Edna ordered and they all followed her command.

The team all headed in the massive front yard nothing can be heard but the rustling of trees and the faint siren from inside her home.

"Ahhh!" Logan growled as he stabbed someone hiding in a nearby bush.

Edna merely crossed her delicate arms over her chest with a smirk and watched her extended team in action. She stood at her porch with great confidence.

People dressed in all black appeared out of nowhere. They looked as if they can be professional assassins.

"Hey Storm, think fast." Bob shouted with a smile. He grabbed one assassin in each hand and threw them about 200 feet in the sky while Ororo commanded a single lightning bolt that punched through both of them.

Gambit took out his staff and began to strike at a couple aggressively with speed, and a hint of grace.

Cyclops used his optic blast sending quite a few flying onto a sturdy brick wall.

Jean used her telekinesis making the last remaining two stop at their tracks.

"Who do you work for?" Jean commanded.

Edna meanwhile walked to the unknown men with her head held up high. She looked look straight into their ski masked face her eyes over accentuated due to her bulky glasses.

"Answer her question." Edna sternly said with a single raised.

"Someone else is here." Logan informed taking huge whiffs around the yard he walk around like a blood hound and finally halted at a big man made fountain with a shapely statue woman in a dancers pose the middle. She was spitting water out of its mouth it appeared something was irregular about it.

"I don't remember that thing being here." Bob announced.

"You can come out Mirage." Edna said coolly.

Suddenly the fountain converted into a tall thin woman that to a degree resembled Storm just not as shapely. It caught Logan by surprise from her sheer beauty.

"Damn, chere, ya'll kinda look alike. ya gonna have a real challenge now." Remy uttered with tease over to Ororo.

"No she doesn't." Ororo angrily whispered back. She doesn't like to be compared to other people girls for that matter.

She had stunning green eyes with platinum back length hair and light mocha skin. "They did exceptionally well." Mirage announced truly impressed from their actions as she walked towards Edna.

"You X-men have passed the virtual reality test. I just wanted to witness how grand you really were before we went on to further business. I must say I was overwhelmed."

"So this was all a gig?" Cyclops asked with frustration built arms over his chest.

"Have I not made myself clear?" Edna sarcastically replied with exasperation.

Mirage brought her hands up and made all the assassins disappear with a wave of a hand.

"So is the whole matter of this thing destroying all people with powers in two days a trick too?" Jean sternly asked eyes knitting.

"No, that I must say is no laughing situation. I merely wanted to see your skills in combat." Edna reassured with cool composure.

"From this moment on you will meet your new fellow teammates and your first mission will take place tomorrow at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. I want all of you to discreetly track down a man by the name of Jeff Jensen I'm positive he knows a big part of this plan."


End file.
